


If you look closely, you'll notice there's something wrong with your friends

by TheArmedLibrarian



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Being Boys, Chess, Cussing, Even Messenger's My Day is involved, Gen, Horror Movie Marathon, Monopoly (Board Game), Selfies and groufies, Special Forces, Swearing, Why even..., regrettable decisions, sigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArmedLibrarian/pseuds/TheArmedLibrarian
Summary: "What do you mean you don't do normal stuff?" Kagami asked incredulously. Akashi gives him a a sheepish smile before nodding."I mean, I do go to the mall to buy clothes, but I happen to spend the entirety of my days here at the study room. It relaxes me---""Actually it horrifies me." Kagami said, wide-eyed and full of disbelief. "That's it. Tomorrow, I'll let you experience all the things a normie kid does firsthand."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm bored.

The sounds of gaming filled Akashi's room.

Akashi swore he's never going to live it down. Due to the racket they had caused in the mansion's living room, his father had come down, tried to politely explain that 'fuck you, Kuroko' was not a grammar intended for gentlemen, and said that if they really can't lower their voices and wanted to vent out their frustration because Kagami and Kuroko were cheating and used _snipers_ when in fact they all agreed to just use flash bangs, then they would all have to move upstairs and into his own son's room.

Not that he was complaining. Kagami had just discovered a game that he wanted to test, called _Special Forces_. It's a first person shooting game that requires teamwork and lets you get violent as much as you can. Aomine signed in, mainly because he was stupidly nursing a crush with the redhead. Kise and Murasakibara joined because they never tried it before. Kuroko because he was a sadist, and then there's Midorima and him, who merely joined to seek entertainment. 

He never thought it could ruin a friendship.

It's down to Kagami, Kuroko, Akashi, and Kise, who were spread out across the desert, trying to find each other. Akashi politely announced he was going to buy a weapon before engaging them as he just killed Aomine and earned money. Kise, ever the compeptitive one, finds him in a little gap and shoots, barely hitting him.

"Fuck. Reload." Kise muttered. Akashi comes around the corner and fires. Missed. He cursed inwardly.

"Tetsu, he's BEHIND YOU. TETSU TETSU, KAGAMI'S BEHIND YOU---" 

"Aomine-kun, please. I'm trying to trap him."

"Kuroko-kun, please. I know what you're up to." Kagami mockingly mimicks him, exchanging his grenade for a gun. Akashi does't know what it was, just that it looked like it could kill you in a few rounds of bullets. 

"Akashi, try to steer clear of Kagami. That thing his holding is tough." Midorima piped in, leaning to watch everything on Akashi's screen. He rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I can't kill him if I keep staying away."

"Aka-chin just called Mido-chin a  _dude_." Murasakibara said. Midorima raised his brow.

"Am I not a 'dude'?"

"Zip it, Midorima. It's easier to call you like that than saying much more complicated things to define your gender."

"Get rekt boiiii." Kuroko jeered with his deadpan voice.

"Kurokocchi I worry for your safety." Kise said without any ounce of worry.

Just then, Kise screamed, a white fog enshrouding him as his avatar runs around helplessly. 

"KAGAMICCHI, WHY?!"

"KISE'S BLINDED! HIT HIM! HE'S FLASH BANG-ED!!"

"Terrorist approaching. Kise-kun, you're going down."

"I'm reloading."

The others advanced. Poor Kise was shot down after he regained his vision.

"Shit! I hate all of you." He said after the adrenaline died. Kagami's avatar retreated from sight.

"That's for shooting Murasakibara."

"Thanks, Kaga-chin. For saying you preferred having shot me ealier but was too late so Kise-chin killed me instead."

"I can taste le salt." Aomine beamed Kagami just shrugged.

Akashi had to devise his plan. Despite certain allegations, Kuroko was a professional when it comes to games like these. Akashi led his avatar to the very corner of the desert and backed into a wall, where he can see everything. he calmly buys a sniper and magnifies the vision, searching for the others. Upon seeing a moving figure on his peripheral, he swipes his thumb over the avatar and shoots. There was a cheer and Kagami is dead.

"WHAT?!"

"Boiii, you gone dead." Kuroko pats Kagami's shoulder. Akashi smiled and ducked at the oncoming pillow to his face.

"I HATE YOU."

"Jesus, you are so triggered Bakagami."

"A sniper? I can't believe it."

Now it's 1v1, as Kagami puts it. Kuroko was nowhere in sight. And Akashi descends and changes his weapon for a pistol.

"Don't distract me."

"Yo, I think Furi's here." Kagami said.

"Shut up. Our date was scheduled tomorrow."

"Ain't nothing stopping this gamer." Aomine said.

"I said--"

"I really think he's here." Kagami said again.

Akashi sighed and kicked Midorima, who retaliated before going up to meet Kouki. It turns out it wasn't a joke.

"Hey, everybody!" Seirin's point guard pokes his head in the room the moment Midorima opened it. Akashi looks up and smiled before returning to his game.

"Don't distract the emperor, he's trying to kill someone." Kise called out.

"Ah, no wonder I smell murder and a withering friendship." Furihata kissed Akashi's temple and observed. 

Kuroko still didn't appear, and Akashi had moved around the entire place already. He could make out a small conversation on Kuroko's side. ("I'm going to sneak behind him." "Tetsu shut up he can hear.") 

"Where the hell are you?" Akashi moved in a full circle. There was nothing for a minute then---

_Player RED EMPEROR_

_Terrorists win._

The next thing he knew, Akashi's avatar was already rolling on the ground.

"HOOOOOOLLLLYYYY---"

"Alright! Tetsu you did it." Aomine cheered. Furihata just shook his head at Akashi's blank stare.

"He was just behind you all this time. With a pistol." He explained.

"With a 300 dollar pistol. Just so you know." Kuroko added triumphantly

"I hate all of you."

Furihata chuckled and shrugged, his expression amused. "I guess you could survive without Kuroko in your lifetime."

"Should I kill him?"

"No way Akashicchi!" Kise said. Akashi shook his head.

"Kidding. GG guys."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm still bored.


End file.
